


Admit it

by VMon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMon/pseuds/VMon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is confused when the popular guy in the year above suddenly wants to befriend him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can I sit here?"

Niall looked up from his textbook and paused. Staring down at him was Liam Payne, the most popular guy in the year above his. He was very well known for his good looks and charming personality that could get him any girl he wanted.

"Well...can I sit here?" He repeated, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Um...sure." The blonde replied looking around their school's library. There weren't a lot of people in there and so there were a lot of free tables that Liam could have chosen to sit at. Although Niall was pretty popular himself in his own year, it still surprised him that Liam had asked to sit with him. But maybe he was overthinking the situation.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Liam questioned politely taking a seat but not taking out any books.

"No I don't think so." Niall answered wondering why the older boy had suddenly become so interested in him.

"My friend Louis is having a party on Saturday, you should come." he offered.

"I doubt I'll know anyone."

"So bring a couple of your own friends." He said quickly. "Or maybe make some new ones." He smiled one of his heart throbbing smiles. "So how about it Niall?" Niall looked at the still smiling boy, amazed that he actually knew his name.

"Um, yeah I guess I'll go." Niall responded looking down at his textbook once again.

"Great! Give me your number and I'll text you the details." He said casually. Niall was so stunned, what was happening? He gave Liam his number and then made an excuse about having to see a teacher. Before Liam could speak he grabbed his textbook and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"We are so going!" Harry exclaimed after Niall told him about the party.

"I don't really know if I'm bothered." Niall claimed. It was lunch time and they were sat at their usual table in the lunch hall.

"What do you mean?" Harry gasped. In all honesty Niall really wasn't sure if he should go. He felt like he might seem a bit desperate.

"Come on, Ni?" Harry pleaded giving his cutest puppy dog eyes. "I really wanna go."

"Go where?" 

"Zayn!" Harry smiled getting up and pulling the boy in for a hug. "Niall's been invited to a party by Liam and he doesn't even want go!" He exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down Harry." Niall said pulling his friend to sit back down.

"Niall says Liam said we could come too, y'know keep him company and stuff." Harry explained as Zayn joins them at the table.

"Sounds fun. When is it?" Zayn questions, struggling to open his bottle of water.

"Sometime on Saturday, he said he'd text the rest of the details later." He opens Zayn's bottle and hands it back to him.

"Ooh!" Harry turns to Zayn and they smile cheekily at each other.

"Oh, stop it! You two are so annoying." Niall exclaimed and the two just grinned even more. "It's not like that, alright." 

Just then Liam walked into the lunch hall and the two caught each other's eye. Liam smiled and waved at Niall causing Zayn and Harry to burst into laughter whilst Niall sunk into his seat blushing a very bright shade of pink.

"Hey Liam!" Harry called standing up."We'll definitely be there on Saturday!" Niall sunk further begging for the ground to swallow him up. Why were his friends doing this?

Liam smiled at Harry and was then taken away by his own group of friends.

"Harry I'm actually going to kill you." Niall grumbled and Harry simply patted him on the back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry and Zayn excitedly walked up the driveway ready to party till they passed out. Niall however trudged a few paces behind.

"Oh come on Nialler. It's gonna be fun." Harry said swinging his arm around his best friend.

"Yeah come on Niall, smile." Zayn added grinning and Niall flashed a small smile which actually did make him feel slightly better. They then walked in to the house since the door was already open.

The first thing they did was head to the drinks table where Harry poured each of them a cup of the first drink he found.

"Cheers!" He shouted and they all knocked their drinks together before downing them. Niall turned and poured himself a second drink, however when he turned back around both Harry and Zayn had disappeared. He sighed to himself and made his way to the living room where he assumed most people had congregated.

The music was really alive at the party and already most of the people had gathered near the speakers situated in the living room just as he had thought. A mixture of people either grinding on someone else or just dancing crazily with their friends, obviously having drunk a lot more than they could handle.

Niall wasn't really sure which way he should dance. Most of the girls were taken and the ones who weren't he wasn't very interested in anyway. And his friends that had come with him were now nowhere to be seen. So instead he settled for resting against the wall while staring into his almost empty cup.

When he realised that there really was nothing very interesting about the plastic he looked up again only to see someone walking towards him very evidently making eyes. 

"Why aren't you dancing then?" Liam asked leaning right next to Niall's ear so he could hear him. Niall slightly shivered at how deep Liam's voice was and also that he could feel his stubble delicately grazing his neck which tickled quite a bit. Niall tried his best to remain composed.

"I don't know this song, so..." The blonde lied. Liam just laughed.

"So? You still know how to dance right?" Liam moved back and extended his hand to Niall. "I can show you how if you want." He offered with a mischievous glint in his eye that managed to captivate the younger boy.

"Um...I guess..." He replied knowing he must've sounded really pathetic.

Liam however didn't say another word and took the drink out of Niall's hand, chucking it onto the floor without a care. He then proceeded to take Niall's arm and pull him to the centre of where everyone was dancing, having to push a few people out of the way in the process.

Liam smiled down at Niall but Niall just hunched his shoulders and sighed.

"Well, let's dance." Liam said starting to move his shoulders to the beat. Although the song then changed, moving from what had been a fast paced song to something that now had a much slower beat; a much sexier song. More people had now started to grind on each other now, matching the mood of the song. The bass coming from the speakers vibrated through Niall's body and he sighed once again.

"I don't know this song either, I'm sorry." He spoke loudly so Liam could hear him, but his voice still sounded somewhat timid.

"Well do you like the song?" Liam asked. The other nodded his head in response. "Great, then start moving!" Liam smiled and started moving his body, getting a feel for the rhythm. 

Niall opted for closing his eyes so he didn't feel like anyone was watching. He then began to move his shoulders just as Liam had done, then proceeding to move his hips when he felt more comfortable. 

He wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol or the song but his mood had now changed. No longer feeling nervous he actually began to feel quite confident and sexy. He imagined how much better it would be though to have someone properly dancing with him, if he could be grinding his hips onto someone. Perhaps someone with gorgeous, deep, chocolate eyes and soft, light brown hair who could wrap their strong and big arms around him. Wait!

He opened his eyes and stared for a moment at the boy infront of him. 'No!' He thought. 'I wasn't thinking of him.' But a voice told him that yes he was. But there wasn't anything wrong with that was there. If two girls could dance together then surely it's fine if it's two boys.

Closing his eyes again, he went back to thinking about the muscular arms wrapped around him making him feel so good. Without realising he was running his fingers through his soft, blonde hair whilst lightly biting into his bottom lip.

And when he opened his eyes again he saw that Liam was staring intensly down at the shorter boy through half-lidded eyes and with his mouth slightly open. 

Niall immediately stopped dancing, automatically feeling embarrassed for having danced seductively infront of someone he barely knew, and especially infront of a boy.

"Are you-" Liam cleared his throat. "Are you thirsty? Like, do you want a drink?"

"Uhh yeah." Niall replied,a small blush spreading over his pale cheeks. And they both moved away from the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall was thankful when they reached the drink table, there were less people there and it was much cooler which is what he needed right now since he felt like he was on fire. 

"Here." Liam said holding out a bottle of beer to Niall who took it and immediately took a few large mouthfuls of the bitter drink.

"Can we sit outside, it's really hot in here." The younger boy questioned and they both exited through the back door and made their way round to the side of the house where nobody else was.

Niall slumped against the wall, gradually letting himself slip to the ground. Liam sat down next to him on the slightly damp grass taking a drink of his beer.

For a short while neither of them spoke, simply just enjoying the quiet after being exposed to the deafening volume of the music inside the house which they could actually still hear pretty clearly.

"You looked really good while dancing." Liam stated.

"Um thanks." Niall replied and the two drank at the same time, once again falling into silence. "Why are you talking to me?" Liam turned his head to the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've literally never spoken to each other before and then you just randomly approach me at school and now also here at the party."  He explained and Liam now turned his head towards the ground thinking about his next words.

"It's not like I didn't want to talk to you before, I've just never really had the chance to I guess. People don't really make friends with people in other years Niall."

"I guess you're right." Niall agreed softly. "So does that mean you did  want to talk to me?" 

"You're a nice guy Niall, I'd like to try be your mate and all I just didnt really know what to say. And I thought this party might be a good way to get to know each other so I asked you along." Liam's speech had become slightly rushed, almost as if he was nervous.

"OK." Niall fidgeted with his fingers then took another drink. Liam followed. "I'd like to be your friend Liam." He stated. 'What is this?' He thought. 'I sound so desperate!'

"Awesome!" Liam grinned widely and threw his arms around the smaller boy knocking them both to the ground.

"HAHA! Liam calm down!" Niall squealed with laughter, eyes shining so bright and Liam couldn't help but stare into them. And it was only then that Niall really aknowledged the position they were in. Liam was lying on top of him but slightly elevated from his arms holding him up. 

"You looked really good while dancing." Liam said once again, not once moving his eyes.

"Liam..." Niall stuttered.

"Were you thinking of anyone in particular while dancing?" He asked sweetly moving his head slightly closer.

"No, why would I? I was just dancing!" Niall claimed anxiously fully aware at how close their faces were. He could smell the alcohol in Liam's breath and could hear it in the way he was slightly slurring his speech.

"OK, if you say so." The larger boy said, clearly not believing him. Niall's heart was racing, their chests were now firmly pressed together and Liam had one hand softly raking the blonde hair below him.

"I'm so glad we're friends Niall." Liam whispered and closed any remaining space between them.

It was like someone had set off a bomb in his heart because it really did feel like it would explode. He had never experienced anything like this, it was exciting and it was sending chilling waves all the way through his body. It was truly as if time had stopped and all that mattered was that their lips stayed together.

However, all good things must come to an end he realised when Liam pulled away. Already he was missing the soft lips pressed so delicately against his.

No wait! This wasn't right. He wasn't gay so why did he want to kiss another boy. This made no sense! No it made perfect sense. He was drunk, they both were. It was just a silly drunk kiss and they would both laugh about it later. Maybe.

"I gotta go, I told my parents I wouldn't stay out too late tonight so..." Niall trailed off.

"Yeah, OK." Liam stood up and dusted off his jeans. "Do you want a lift home?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." He gave a small smile and then turned and left without another word.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Monday was awkward. The tension between the two boys was so thick that it really felt as if they couldn't even breathe. When they saw each other in the corridor they would both quickly look to the ground not daring to make any eye contact. And this uncomfortable atmosphere continued for the next few days.

"Are you alright?" Zayn questioned as he sat down next to Niall. It was almost the end of the day, just an hour of history and they could go home.

"Yeah I'm fine." He muttered and Zayn sighed loudly resting his head in his hand, tilting it to face Niall.

"You don't seem fine to me. You're being all quiet and stuff, that's not the Niall I know." He made sad puppy eyes. He really was concerned about his friend, never had he seen him this sad for this long. Normally Niall was the who did the cheering up, not the one who needed it.

"Zayn I promise I'm OK. Please don't worry about me." Niall smiled, and Zayn said nothing as he knew he wasn't going to get a proper answer out of the boy.

It was twenty minutes into the lesson when Niall began to fall asleep, happily dozing off when he was alerted by a buzzing in his trouser pocket. He groaned and sat upright in his seat, pulling his phone out of his pocket and hiding it underneath the table happy he was at the back of the classroom where the teacher couldn't see him. 

He saw he had a text and when he noticed who had sent it his heart rate rapidly increased. 'Do I open it?' Niall wondered feeling butterflies flooding into his stomach. 'Why not? I don't have to reply if I don't want.' He convinced himself and touched the 'open' option on the screen.

Liam: Hey Niall, I'm really sorry about all this. I know I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission, that was unfair on my part and I deeply apologise...

Niall briefly looked up to make sure his teacher wasn't watching him. But he was almost as asleep as the rest of the class, smiling at the situation he returned his gaze to the rest of the message.

...But I can't help but feel you didn't mind it as much as you're implying. Niall, I really want to talk about this because I'd rather discuss this in person than talk about our feelings over text. So please, will you come see me after school today? Let me know.

Niall read the address Liam left and then read the text again.

'What does he mean feelings?' He thought to himself. 'Wait!' His heart pounded so loud he wondered how nobody else could hear it. 'Does Liam like me? Do I like him?' Niall could feel a sweat build up. There was no way Niall could like Liam if he wasn't gay. 

"No way." Zayn whispered loudly.

Niall whipped his head up to see Zayn staring at his phone screen with wide eyes and an open mouth. He then looked into Niall's eyes.

"Zayn..." He started.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me." Zayn tried to keep his voice quiet so the teacher wouldn't come over, but he couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"I'm sorry." He whispered bowing his head.

"Niall seriously why wouldn't you tell me. Have you told Harry?"

"No, I haven't told anyone." He answered truthfully.

"Mate, you know we're not gonna hate you. We're your best friends Ni, you can tell us if your gay-"

"I'm not gay!" Niall cried, interrupting the other. He looked around and saw the whole class were staring at him, including their no longer half-asleep teacher.

"Ni, I-" Zayn tried to look into Niall's eyes, but the boy had already grabbed his stuff and was headed out of the class trying his best to ignore the murmurs that had started increasing in volume.

Walking briskly down the corridor he pulled out his phone, opening up Liam's text again and tapping 'reply'.

Niall: How about we talk now? 

Niall didn't have to wait long for a reply.

Liam: Really? Where?

Niall: Parking lot.

Liam: Alright I'll be there in a few.

Niall slowed down to give himself time to think about what he would actually say to Liam. What would Liam say to him?

If Liam said he liked Niall and if Niall said he liked Liam and maybe they started a realtionship together, what would it be like? Would Liam want to hold hands in public...in school? Then what would everyone say? They'd all point and laugh. They'd turn against him and call him all sorts of names. He couldn't let that happen because some boy had a stupid crush on him.

He wouldn't.

Niall increased his pace again and  exited the building making his way to the parking lot where he could see Liam was already waiting, nervously playing with his fingers. When Liam looked up and saw the blonde in the distance he smiled a relieving smile not thinking about how Niall was storming over to him with a look in his eyes that could kill if you stared for too long.

"You're pretty lucky. My teacher almost didn't let me leave when I told here I was sick. Guess I need to practice my acting skills." He joked to try ease whatever tension had built up in the week. But the smile on his face fell when he finally acknowledged Niall's furious appearance.

"Listen Liam, and listen closely because I'm only gonna say it once got it?" He snapped.

"Niall-" Liam was cut off as he was forcefully shoved against the wall behind him. He winced and tears began to prick in the corners of his eyes as he looked down into the dark and firey irises of the younger boy. 

"Liam I don't care how you feel about me, alright? I don't like you and I will never like you because guess what...I'm not fucking gay!" He screamed not caring about how hurtful his words were.

"Niall please? You're breaking my heart." Liam croaked letting a couple of his tears roll down his face.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Niall couldn't look Liam in the eyes anymore, he wasn't sure why but it made him uncomfortable to see the older cry. "You didn't care about being my friend. You just thought I was easy." Niall wasn't even thinking about what he was saying anymore, he just wanted it all to be over and to get out of there.

"Niall that is not true at all!" Liam gasped in horror. "Please believe me when I tell you I really want to be friends with you. I don't care if you don't like me the way I like you, I just want you to be my friend." Liam stared down at the ground waiting for Niall to attack him for what he'd just said.

Niall stood really close to Liam, so close they were almost touching. Liam hunched up his body to avoid the other's deathly stare. But he continued, even closer and Liam's breathing halted. He felt like his air supply had been completely cut off. Now Niall was so close that his lips were hovering millimetres from the other's ear.

"Don't talk to me ever again...fag." Niall growled, emphasising the last word as harsh as he could before turning and walking away with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Liam waited until Niall was far away enough before daring to take a breath. He let himself slip to the floor silently crying over what had just happened and stayed like this for a few moments, letting his emotions flood out through his eyes. He then pulled his sleeves over his hands and rubbed the wool against his skin to absorb the pain-filled tears that stained his face. Taking more deep breaths and looking up to the sky with red eyes, he smiled. 

"So this is what I get for falling in love?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload the final chapter tomorrow.  
> All feedback is appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Niall trudged towards the school's gates dreading today. He had begged his mum to let him stay at home, claiming he wasn't feeling well at all. However, after a rushed temperature check and some mediation he was sent on his way to school, much to his dismay.

He really regretted the things he had said to Liam yesterday. Sure he wanted to make it clear he wasn't interested but he didn't have to be so aggressive. And what would everyone else at school say. After running out of the class screaming he wasn't gay people were definitely going to make assumptions and those same people were definitely going to tell others.

He paused for a moment, heavily considering bunking school for the day to just chill in a park instead, or something. 

"Niall?" Someone called behind him. 'Too late to turn back now.' He thought and pivoted to see a very anxious looking Zayn shuffling towards him.

"Uh...hey." Niall replied giving a small smile, to which Zayn smiled back feeling much more reassured.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have been reading your text and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled and gotten mad or whatever." Niall blushed as he replayed yesterday in his mind.

"Are we good?" Zayn asked and Niall stuck up his hand to which Zayn high-fived. Both boys smiling as they entered the school grounds together.

As they walked down the corridors  people were pointing and whispering.

"Ignore it. If anyone asks anything tell them to piss off." The brunette offered.

Niall tried to act nonchalant but hurried his pace anyway to get to his locker where Louis was waiting.

"Hi, mate. Was just wondering if you had any idea where Liam was?" He asked cheerfully, giving a friendly smile that was quickly dismissed by Niall's hostile tone.

"Why would I know?" He grumbled and Louis raised his hands in a form of surrender showing he didn't want to start anything. 

"Hey, was just wondering. But if you haven't seen him then never mind, I guess." He gave another small friendly smile before leaving.

"Um, did something happen between you guys?" Harry asked whilst leaning against the locker next to Niall's.

"Hello to you too, Harry." Niall responded with heavy sarcasm.

"Did something happen with you and Liam? Cause you seem bothered and he isn't here-"

"Why does it matter? It's none of your business anyway!" Niall snapped and slammed his locker door shot. Harry jumped, taken back by Niall's sudden aggression.

"I just wanna help Ni, you seem really upset." He faced the ground, soft curls falling forward like a curtain over his face. Niall took a deep breath, trying to stabilise his breathing again so he could calm down.

"Sorry, Harry. It's nothing." Niall reassured him. Why was he so mad? So what if Liam didn't show up to school. It didn't matter to him.

Only when Friday rolled around and Liam still was nowhere to be seen at school, did Niall get anxious.

He had definitely taken it too far. He knew he would feel just as crap if someone had rejected him like that. Fine, so maybe he didn't like Liam the same, but it didn't mean he had to tear into him like that. 

'I need to see him.' Niall thought to himself as he stirred his food around on his lunch tray. He had lost his appetite recently, finding it difficult to swallow since there was an uncomfortable lump residing in his throat. A constant reminder of the immense guilt he was dealing with. There was only one way to deal with that lump.

'I gotta go apologise to him.' He decided, taking out his phone and looking up directions to the address Liam had texted him that Monday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the final bell rang he packed his equipment and left school, not bothering to wait for his best friends who he normally met up with after school on Fridays. Instead he sent a text to them saying he had to get home to help his mum with something.

He wanted to get to Liam's as fast as possible to apologise in order to relieve himself of the weight on his shoulders.

Liam didn't live far away from school, only a twenty minute walk or so. Enough time for Niall to clear his head and gather what he was going to say. He understood he would have to be extremely careful with what he said. His words had to be delicate, but powerful. Delicate enough to heal what he had broken and powerful enough to build it back up.

When he reached Liam's front door he paused and breathed in deeply once. Counting from one to ten. And then he rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Niall looked up at the taller man. His eyes widened as he took in his appearance. His eyes were red and had dark circles under them. And his normally gorgeous, soft brown hair was now sticking up all over the place like he had been raking his hand through it multiple times.

The door started to shut almost as quickly as it opened but Niall stuck his foot out in time, preventing the older boy from shutting him out.

"Liam wait!" He pleaded leaning against the door to try open it.

"Go away! I don't want you here!" Liam shouted, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Liam I need to talk to you. Please!" Niall begged, and Liam hesitated a moment. Unsure of what he should do next. He took another look at Niall who looked like he hadn't had a great deal of sleep either and decided to let him in.

"I'm giving you five minutes, and then you have to leave." Liam said harshly backing away from the door to let the blonde come in.

He led the way to the living room and sat down on one end of the couch while Niall settled for sitting on the other end.

"I got worried when you didn't show up to school y'know." Niall started.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Liam snickered.

"Look Liam I know what I said the other day was harsh...well it wasn't just harsh it was horrible, awful, I'm really ashamed of myself. Liam I shouldn't have said the things I did. It was wrong and I admit that. I'm really, really sorry. I-"

"Do you like me, Niall?" Liam interrupted, speaking very softly.

"W-what?" The boy stuttered.

"Do you like me?" Liam repeated, his voice harsher than before.

Niall thought about it. He didn't not like Liam, before all this he had thought Liam was really cool  to people regardless of his status in school. He was handsome and kind and not to mention a great kisser. He reminisced about that night, remembering the soft touches of the other's lips. Hands grazing through his hair and the way he had felt so safe and wanted.

"I do." Liam raised his head. "I do like you, Liam." He finally responded staring straight into Liam's deep, dark brown eyes.

"But I thought you weren't gay." He spat as though he could taste venom on his tongue.

"Well I mean I-I don't-don't know-" He spluttered trying to form some sort of answer. Liam however just hunched his shoulders and looked away.

"That's what I thought. You're not serious. Just go." 

"Liam." Niall whispered.

"I said go!" Liam shouted, revealing an aggressive side Niall didn't think he had. He quickly grabbed his bag that he had left in the hallway and left.

Speed walking down the street he wiped away a tear that was making it's way down his cheek. Now it was his turn to face the pain of rejection. Oh, he hated it. The lump in his throat felt as it had swollen even more and now he struggled to breath sufficiently. He was too panicky and sweaty. A complete mess who wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and forget the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A buzz woke the Irish boy from his attempted sleep that evening. Unlocking his phone he saw he had three missed messages. Two from Harry, one from Zayn.

Zayn: That's annoying! Let me know if you're free later then. 

A reply to his earlier text about helping his mum.

Harry: Ugh gross.  
Harry: Party tomorrow! You better come :)

Niall observed the details and then locked his phone. He burrowed himself under his covers and tried to "fall asleep" again. He wasn't going tomorrow, he couldn't when he felt like this. He'd just bring down the mood. But then, maybe this is what he needed. Who could make him feel better than his two best friends and a couple of drinks. He could go tomorrow night and forget about all this drama and relax, perhaps even find a nice girl to flirt and dance with. 'Alright, I'll go.' He concluded and texted Harry to let him know he would be there before letting his eyelids close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so happy you came, Nialler!" Harry grinned throwing an arm over the boy. "You seemed really down all week so I thought you weren't gonna. But I'm so glad, you definitely need this." Niall grinned back at the boy. This is definitely what he needed. A fun night with friends and drinks and dance and Liam-

Niall froze.

There standing across the room was the boy, who definitely looked a lot better than yesterday. Perhaps, shouting at Niall was what he needed to get better. To release the anger he felt from being rejected and attacked for his sexuality.

Niall only realised he was still staring when Liam looked his way and they made eye contact. The glint that had just been there in Liam's eyes faded and he began to shuffle away.

"Liam!" Niall called out trying to get to him, but struggled due to all the bodies in the way. Once he got past he stood on his toes and scanned the room, locating the other.

"Get lost!" Liam said waving his hand at Niall and turned to leave to create more distance.

"I'm glad you're here." Niall spoke quickly before Liam left him again.

"Why?"

"Because then I know you're OK. Or at least somewhat better than you were." He explained.

"Yeah, like you care." 

"I do care!" Niall retorted, raising his voice.

"Oh yeah, why?" Liam shouted, matching volume with Niall.

"Because..." He trailed off.

"Because you think I'm pathetic?" Liam offered, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I love you!" He screamed silencing both of them. Liam opened his mouth and shut it again when he couldn't think of what to say.  
"Alright, I admit it, Liam! I got pissed because I didn't want to believe I was gay and I didn't want to be ridiculed for being gay! But for fucks sake, Liam! I really couldn't care less anymore because I love you and you mean way more to me than any of that!" Niall shouted so loud his eardrums were ringing. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he'd just confessed he was gay and that he was in love.

He noticed that Liam had not said a word. His eyes were wide and he looked as if he were frozen.

"Liam..." Niall said quietly now.

"I love you too." Liam replied, coming to life and grabbing the boy by his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their lips collided roughly and hands started reaching everywhere, making up for the loss of contact that past week. Niall could have sworn his heart was going to burst from all the love he could feel filling it up like a balloon. This kiss was definitely more passionate than last time because it wasn't based off of alcohol and confusion, but thriving off of love.

Liam finally withdrew his lips from Niall's now swollen ones and smiled, the sparkle now more present than ever in his eyes.

"I can't believe you just admitted all of that. That takes serious guts." Liam said between breaths.

"Um...thanks." Niall replied slightly embarrassed about his speech.

"Niall?" The older asked. One hand was rubbing Niall's shoulder tenderly and the other running through the blonde hair before coming to a rest at the back.

"Liam?" He gasped still trying to regain his breath.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I will." He grinned and nuzzled his nose against Liam's as they stood there now hand in hand. Able to admit that this was who they were, and that this was more than OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you for all your kind support :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> All feedback is appreciated and welcome :)


End file.
